The King of Panthers & The Mod of Souls
by Doble-Kay
Summary: Kon finally gets his own body. But Kon doesn't seem so happy about it. Well were going to have to change that. I mean a certain Espada is going to change that.One-shot, Yaoi, GrimmKon, maybe OOC. Not similar to The King of Hollows & The Mod of Souls


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**The King of Panthers & The Mod of Souls

* * *

**

Kon sat quietly in shop with Ichigo waiting for Kisuke to return with the plushy's gigai. The orange hair male was quite excited about the fact that the stuff animal won't be living with him anymore, and which means he could focus on his studies. While the other was happy but sad at the same time, happy for he doesn't have to be a plush toy anymore then sad for having to leave Ichigo's lovable home. But nothing could be help, Kon won't be needed by Ichigo anymore since Aizen has been caught and put into jail.

The sound of creaking floorboards interrupted the silence in the room, then the door slid open to reveal the humble shopkeeper. Kisuke entered the room with a limp body, the body looked exactly like Ichigo except for it had brown hair. Kon looked at the body that lay immobile on the ground, then suddenly felt something struck him in the head. Kisuke picked up the small green pill he knocked out and placed the pill inside the brown hair Ichigo. The two others waited patient as Kon worked his magic to control the body. Within seconds the limp body was up in a sitting position.

"How does it feel?" Kisuke asked

"Feels good, it's almost like being in Ichigo's body."

"Well I did construct it exactly like Ichigo."

Ichigo deciding he should go before it got too dark, stood up and grabbed the previously occupied plushy.

"Thank you Kisuke for giving Kon his own body. So I guess I'll just see you guys around." Ichigo began making his way to the exit of the shop

"Um Ichigo?" Kon almost whisper

"What's up Kon?" Ichigo said as he stood outside the shop

"Is it alright if I could keep that?" he said as he pointed to his old form

The orange hair teen stared at the plushy, then gave it a smile. Ichigo tossed the stuff animal to Kon and waved a good-bye as he rounded the corner. Kon sighed and turned to the shopkeeper who held a large grin on his face. Not even a minute in this new body, and Kon was busy cleaning around the shop like Kisuke had ordered him to. This routine continued for the next two weeks, but something changed.

"Ururu hurry up and sweep already." Jinta order as he carried a large bucket of water

The small shy girl tried her best to finish sweeping the front of the shop, but Jinta harassed her by pulling her pigtails for being so slow at work. Kon emerged from inside and frowned at the scene.

"Jinta leave her alone already."

"Shut up you rag doll."

Kon rolled his eyes about the name, but fail to notice that Jinta had pushed the bucket of water in front of him. Taking a step Kon quickly found himself on his stomach with water under his belly soaking him completely. The two children quickly ran inside before the mod soul got up and beat them to a pulp (more like just Jinta). But Kon just sat up and stared down at his ruined Loin shirt. Surprising he wasn't upset he just felt empty, like he had the past two weeks. Was he sad because he wasn't with Ichigo, or was he just lonely?

"That's quite pathetic Ichigo, just sitting there while a kid just pulled a prank on you."

The mod soul looked up at the voice, he had neon blue eyes and hair, his jacket was wide open with a large scar running down his tone body. Kon suddenly felt embarrassed that his whole face turned red.

"I-I'm not I-Ichigo, n-names Kon." Kon stutter for some strange reason

"You look just like him except the hair."

The two became quiet much to Kon's dislike. Finally realizing he was still on the ground; Kon stood up and looked away for the good looking male. Kon didn't know what but he felt so exposed standing in the present of this man. The brown hair male turned a little to the male, and got a real good look at him. The fact that Kon missed this meant he was drooling over the others looks, this male was in fact an Arrancar. But Kon wasn't scared by that fact, he was just more interested in the male even more.

"What do we have here?" Kisuke said as he popped out of the shop

"Oh Kisuke, um this is um uh…" Kon tried to answer but the Arrancar stepped instead

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack, so where's Ichigo?"

Kon mentally noted down the name as Kisuke beckon Grimmjow to enter. Once inside the shopkeeper explained everything that happened to Ichigo as he fought Aizen and how it concludes. Grimmjow found it quite disappointing that his orange hair rival had lost his powers, and now what was he suppose to do. Kisuke then suggested that Grimmjow should stay do to the fact Mayuri might be lurking about Hueco Mundo. Kon perked up at the idea; with Grimmjow here he could seek comfort from him. The mod soul quickly mentally slaps himself for thinking of such an idea.

"Kon can you show our guest to a room."

The brown hair male nodded then asked Grimmjow to follow him. The two passed by a couple doors before stopping at one; Kon entered then flicked on the lights. The room was neat and organizes with what a room needed. Kon turned to leave but found Grimmjow was right behind him, causing the mod soul to fall backwards from the closeness while dragging the other down with him. The brown hair male looked up to see Grimmjow hovering above him, this made him turn red.

Grimmjow study the male under him; this was the second time today Kon blushed. The Espada became suddenly interested about the matter, which Grimmjow decide to step it up a notch. The bluenette began leaning in closer to the brunette's lips, Kon understood what was happening but he just froze and blushed more. Grimmjow's lips pressed against Kon's, which surprised the Espada when Kon kissed back. The panther began to nibble on the others lip for entrance, which Kon granted.

Both of their tongues danced around the others wet cavern savoring each others taste. Grimmjow's hand slowly began to snake up Kon's shirt, causing the other to shiver at the cold touch. Right now Grimmjow just wanted to touch every part of Kon, and claim it as his and only his. The two finally parted for air, which Grimmjow took the opportunity to devour the expose neck. Each bite made Kon moan in delight, which slowly began to make Grimmjow become hard. Suddenly a shout was heard freezing the two of their actions, and realizing the door was still open.

"Kon Grimmjow, are you two alright? I heard a loud thud." Kisuke called from the room he was in

"Yeah we're fine. I just dropped a box." Kon replied

The two stood up, then Kon began to leave the room. But before he left Grimmjow pinned him to the wall and started to kiss him passionately. As they broke apart the Espada whispered into Kon's ear, which caused him to shiver on how dark and sexy it sounded.

"Will finish what we started tonight."

* * *

**Hyou: This idea came out of the blue, and especially the pair. *giggles***

**Grimmjow: You pulled this out of your ass didn't you.**

**Hyou: Grimm that's disgusting. )X I just wanted to write another story with Kon in it that's all.**

**Grimmjow: Whatever next time use someone else. *sigh* Hoped you enjoyed reading and *cough* please *cough* review.**


End file.
